Ravings of a Newbie Mage
by XxLadyKikixX
Summary: Journal entry style. Entries of an unfortunate girl sent to an MTG like world.
1. Entry 1

Entry 1

Time to summarize the day. At least that's what other people, writing in personal journals, do. Maybe, since this is my first journal, I should start from the very beginning.

I was spending a day with my two friends: Gem and Jodi. The three of us were enjoying a game of Magic. Jodi and I had our usual 5-minute matches where I win the majority of the time. Gem, meanwhile was watching so that she can learn how to play. She did say that she was more of a visual learner. Once she got the basics down, we played free-for-all the rest of the time.

It was after our latest match; I won that one with my second rank black deck, when a blinding light appeared. I had to shield my eyes from it but I could feel strands of my hair whipping about. Cards were flying everywhere! The next thing I knew, I was in a new world.

It took an hour or two before I was fully convinced I was in another world. I mean come on! Anybody with a smart mind can see how ludicrous this all sounds. _A girl who has suddenly been transported into a magical realm._ A bunch of garbage is what it sounds like. Tell this to a psychologist or a psychiatrist and they'll probably give you a diagnosis of a mental illness. Being me, of course, I know for a fact I'm not insane yet!

My personal guardian spent even more time just explaining everything to me. How it happened and why. The first thing I did was compliment my unconscious mind for it's creativity and stubbornness to argue that this was all real. In the end I figured out it really was real. It only took a fiery cat beast to lunge at me from the thicket to convince me. No wait, it took it's claws digging into my skin to convince me this wasn't a dream. Oh, how dearly I wish it was.

Lucky for me, my specter handled that kitty right away with a swoop of his pale blade. He of course is my guardian and it is his duty to see no harm comes to me. I thanked him for doing what was expected and finally told him that I now believe him. Even though he did not have a face, just a pit of darkness in his hood, I could tell that he was relieved. If I were in his shoes' I would be too, at least I won't have to keep explaining the same thing over and over again.

All that happened 5 days ago. Funny, it seems a lot longer now. Within those 5 days, I learned how to defend myself by using my main black deck magic cards. I also learned how to use the spell book, which according to my guardian only came to exist because I came into this realm, to have access to my other cards and decks. Also, I managed to completely obliterate another mage who had the displeasure of challenging me to a duel. I felt so powerful! The puny mage had no right to wield black mana. I gracefully showed him the proper way to use it by utterly crumbling his defense and making sure he was just beyond death's door.

That was fun.

On an entirely different note, I've been wondering where Gem and Jodi are. I can only assume that they've also been sucked into this world and are probably with their guardians. Jodi can take care of herself since she knows magic but Gem on the other hand… That's it than! I'm going to search for Gem first. I can't believe I didn't decide to do this earlier! Idiot!

Hopefully, those two don't die. I swear by the gods above that if I find their mangled corpses, I shall hunt their _guardians_, burn them on a spike, reanimate them and then force them to be my slaves!


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

Hello journal. I'm still not getting this writing journal thing down but I guess I can start with an apology? Sorry for neglecting you for 4 days.

Today was a rather okay day. I've reviewed many of my "spells" and tested a lot of them out. It's rather frustrating when my some of them are beyond my immediate mana usage. Apparently, I have a set amount of mana I can use right away. I can only assume that other mages have this as well. I have the set mana and in order for me to get more, I have to consciously reach out to the mana around me.

It takes a while to get the amount that I want but I have noticed that I'm able to increase how fast I get them. If I do this long enough I may be able get it instantly or increase my reserves. Practice does mean improvement after all. I should know since in the beginning I sucked at calling for the mana around me. I learned that as long as I'm in this open field, I can call upon white mana easier.

It makes sense; I mean, why shouldn't it? In the game, plains give white mana so it's only logical that an open field would help me produce white mana. Going along with that logic, this means if I want easier access to black mana, I have to find a swampy area. If I do, I can only imagine how powerful I would feel. Having all that power flowing through me would be exhilarating!

On a different note, my search for Gem has been fruitless. It's been a week since I've been here and I'm starting to think I won't see them. I mean, we were all in the same room and it would make sense if we all got transported. On the off chance that _I_ would be the only one that was sent over is very slim. In fact, all this happening to me is very slim. This shouldn't happen to normal people!

I may not be 'normal' like other people but I'm an average human being! A person that is a bit over-confident, maybe egoistic, competitive definitely, and I don't know…self-esteem issues? Don't judge me book! I have my moments of doubt and confidence in myself.

Anyway, if my two friends are here, hopefully they are okay. In the meantime, I should master _all_ of my spells. It won't do just to have my main black deck mastered. So..write on you later?

God, this journal thing is kinda weird. It's like I'm just talking to myself.


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3

Evening Journey.

Considering the fact you are a journal and I consider my trip and stay in this world a journey, I believe Journey is the perfect name for you. Great, I'm writing as if you're a person or something. Anyway, it's been 2 days since my last entry. I may not have found any of my friends but I did manage to find a village earlier today. That's good news at least. On the flip side, they weren't any living souls besides me of course.

The village is the visual representation of a "ghost town". Authors write creepy stories based off places like this one. The village entrance had a sign that says "Welcome to-" the rest is scratched off. I think that it has an "s" or maybe an "e". The funny thing is, the sign isn't the only thing scratched off. Anywhere I looked, anything that would have to do with the town's name, have been scratched or viciously tore offed.

Even though the village name has been ripped to nonexistent shreds, the buildings themselves were in mild condition. It's as if people have lived here every day and just decided to hide the moment I came. The fruit stands and fish stalls had fresh produce. In fact, everything that were in the market are, which is located in the middle of the village with the village well in the direct middle, fresh. This place, I would imagine, would be a very lively and quaint village. The food looked very tempting to take but I don't have any gold to pay for it. Plus, I have this weird feeling that something is going on and it's better to leave things be.

I wanted to leave the village the same hour I found it but it suddenly started to rain heavily. The heavy rain forced me to retreat into the village inn named "Village Inn". They either wanted to keep the name easy to remember or were too lazy to give a name to the Inn. Once I closed the door, it's as if a flood gate opened. I could literally hear the rain go from "_sshhh" _to _"SSSHHAAA!"_. It's like the monsoons in southeast Asia and the Pacific islands. A blue light illuminated the dark inn and a loud "_BOOM"_ echoed as the darkness returned. I feel like I'm in some cheesy horror movie.

I knew that I wasn't going to leave the village anytime soon, so I decided to wait out the storm. Of course, the weird feeling that is engulfing this village is creeping me out; I decided to summon four black cats. They can walk around and be my eyes while I sleep near the empty hearth. I didn't feel like going anywhere else in the inn, I don't want to discover something that would be a hassle to take care of. How many stories have there been where the main characters' go explore and end of finding something for more than they bargained for? Too much, just way too much.

Well, I'm going to call it a night. The rain is still raging and my cats are on guard. Hopefully, I can leave this village the moment I wake up. I do not want to deal with unnecessary things.

Night, Journey.


	4. Entry 4

Entry 4

Never again, the next time I come across an empty village, I swear! Never again! Never! I did not want to have any unnecessary complications and what do I get? Fishing complications! Excuse my substitution of the word "fucking" but seriously. I'm never going back to that stink hole nor am I going to fishing stop by any village with a stupid feeling/aura attached to it.

I don't even feel bad for tearing the entire place down. I probably did future traveling saps a favor. I go to fishing sleep and what do I get? A stupid cursed village is what I get! I am beyond mad right now. I knew these type of things happen and I let my fishing guard down! T\ dammit! Curses for not have an eraser.

Note to self: Do NOT write and furiously stomp at the same time. It will only make you trip and become angrier.

If you had ears, journey, you would have heard me scream angrily and obliterate a fishing tree and that tree's mindless inhabitants. I am soo fishing done right now. That freaking fishing stupid village and it's fishing curse. And don't ask me what the curse was book, because I completely fishing obliterated the poor fishing excuse of a lich into smithereens. Try making me into a fucking slave you overripe corpse!

I'm done, I'm just fishing done.


	5. Entry 5

Entry 5

How many days has it been since I've been here? I know it's been about 4 days since I've written, or was it 5? It doesn't really matter anyway. I just need to vent my thoughts or I'll go insane or something. Amazing what long confinement of solitude can do to a person's mind. Confinement, a rather constricting word isn't it? Personally, I love being by myself, people are annoying and ignorant. Especially when they come in droves. Fuck crowd mentality.

Anyways,-I don't really know what to put down. I picked you up and the charcoal only because I had the sudden inclination to do some form of penmanship. It looks fucking horrid.

My letters are excessively fat and the words don't even go in straight lines. Heck, I don't even know where the paragraphs start or end! The only upside to even looking back at my poor excuse of writing, are my vocabulary. If anything, I can insult someone in a way they will never comprehend. That way, I don't have to deal with their complaints and defensive attitudes. Not my fault they can't take the tortuous heat.

Speaking of heat, I'm going through this sweltering moist jungle. This kind of heat, I fucking hate it. Unlike the heat waves in the summer, where everything is just too hot to touch or even hover, this heat is sticky. I can feel the air stick on my skin and my clothes are practically glued onto me. The sad thing is; the sun barely even touches me. The tall trees block the rays and so I'm left with hot temperature added with the fucking moisture in the air and it get's unnecessarily cold at night. It goes from moist heat to cold sweat. You just gotta love jungles, right?

Honestly though, I can't even believe I'm even in here! I blame that fucking beast mage. When I find him I'm going to exact my revenge. I'll drain the life from him as I corrupt his beasts. I don't give any flying fucks if he summons Garruk. I'll just respond in kind with Liliana. They will know to fear my power and bend to my will. Well, I don't really need them to bend, I like the sound when they snap.

Gods, I hate this jungle but for now I need to concentrate on finding that mage. I will defeat him and make sure he regrets ever challenging me! I will not lose!

.

.

Ooops, sorry about that. First reaction when the book landed on the page was to smash it. Sorry about the bloody purple mess.


	6. Entry 6

Entry 6

3 days. 3 days! I'm still stuck in this wet jungle. Trudging through mud and wet leaves. I'm pretty sure if I were to be anyone else, I would have trench foot- at least that's what I think it's called. That thing where your feet are wet and no socks or something like that. If only I had the internet at my disposal than I could just look it up. Curse my tiny memorization of my previous war thingys. Was trench warfare in WW II or the Vietnam? … I'm pretty sure it was WW II if not than oh well. I only really needed that information for history exams anyway.

I'm pretty sick of this place and I'm sure that fucking mage is having quite a laugh right now. I'm sure he's watching me, I can feel it. I swore revenge on him for beating me! I will not stop until I destroy that pathetic excuse for a mage! I guess I can't insult him too much, he did beat me.

I hate being in this place. It's as if this place is draining me of energy. Granted, I did run out of food and I remember the last time I went hungry. My head was dizzy and my vision started going black. Safe to say I freaked out and almost fell down the stairs in my house. I don't want that happening while I'm in a rather dangerous jungle! I won't fall down stairs but I just might fall down in a random quicksand pit. One very similar to the other one I found while entrapping a monkey like creature.

Sadly, the damn monkey had reinforcements and got away. I miss just going to the store and already buying pre-captured ingredients and pre-killed meat.

All these thoughts of food is only proving to make me even hungrier. Damn, it feels like knives are going through my stomach! Not even a quick sip of my remaining water helped relieve some of the pain. It's all that damn mage's fault. I will obliterate him, I swear it. He will suffer dearly for what he's making me go through. I refuse to become the prey, _ I _am the hunter and _that_ is absolute law!

To be brutally honest with myself, I'm a rather incompetent mage. All I can really control is my black mana. I do have a green deck but, I just can't seem to actually use those spells as well as I do my black spells. I'm having trouble summoning my sacred wolf! It doesn't cost much to really summon but damn, I feel exhausted trying it. I feel pathetic.

How can I be a hunter if I don't have my equipment? How the fucking hell am I going to survive this! My feet are aching, my pants have a tare across my knee and I'm soaked with moist heat and sweat. I'm dirty and I'm hungry. It's a freaking jungle for fucks sakes! I should be able to eat the fruits but after watching a huge beast die from biting a rather juicy crunchy looking fruit, I swore I would never. If only I had access to a list of fruits that are non-poisonous than this whole thing would probably turn out different. Alas, I'm here in the wet fucking jungle.

It's kinda funny though. I'm here, starving and what not but I feel so light. At times, I get random burst of energy and I think I can actually capture some moving meat but it's short lived. I have these moments where I'm damn tired but sometimes, I feel very light and the colors of the flowers become more vibrant and the noises start blending into one.

Anyways, hopefully I'll find food and maybe, if I'm really lucky, running water. If I'm even luckier, it will be a river, and a river has to end somewhere. Plus, civilizations started out with towns near rivers. Thank you schooling, the random facts I acquired from you came in handy! Yay random facts!

I must survive this. I must survive. I must get my revenge on _him_.


	7. Entry 7

Entry 7

I saw him! That bastard, he's taunting me. I told you he was watching me. He laughed and I heard it. I heard his goddamn laugh! He was a fucking forest green wielding mana mage. This is not even a real jungle! He must have created it! He's messing with me. He thinks he's _so_ clever using the jungle to get to my head. Unfortunately for him, I figured out his plot. He's so dead when I get my hands on him. He'll beg for mercy and wish that snap his neck right then and there. Like hell I'm going to allow him any reprieve. I will say this though, he's clever. Using a jungle as torture, that's just magnificent! It's perfect place to trap your prey and make them go fucking mad! Of course it only counts if said prey didn't know about it but I do. I do! You can't hear me right now my journal but I was actually laughing. It's like I finally figured out the answer to a fucking puzzle! And yes, I am proud of myself right now.

All these hunger pains and sweat. It's all part of the illusion. It hasn't been days in a jungle but mere moments on the battle field between us. My body is mostly likely still has he casts his illusion on me but no more! I will break it! Pain usually works but this is a rather elaborate illusion. Hunger is painful and it's been—I mean, it feels like its been days since I've had any food, though in actuality my body is probably fine, the stabbing hunger pain should have woken me up. In that sense, I need to cause serious pain to myself but that's okay. It's an illusion after all. I just need pain. Pain will fix everything!


	8. Entry 8

Entry 8

He's in the leaves. His face. HIS FACE. His face lives in the leaves. The leaves ARE is face.

The very earth are the tops of his hairy feets. Brown ugly hairy feet. Don't eat it! It is not chocolate! Not even bitter dark chocolate.

The rough skin of trees are not tasty either but I eats'em anyway. Sometimes little munchies crawl on'em and I catch'em.

He shall have his face ripped. He mocks me with his green eyes but I won't fall for any of his tricks. Nope, I will not.


End file.
